


kurt wants to gain weight

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	kurt wants to gain weight

Kurt walks into the kitchen in his apartment and grabs the three bags of crisps he has, four donuts, 3 bags of sweets and three tubs of ice cream before walking into the living room.

Kurt turns the TV on before opening the first tub of ice cream and eating it then doing the same with the other two.

Kurt then leans over and grabs the bags of sweets. Rubbing a hand over his belly as he eats them felling himself grow fuller and fuller his belly getting bigger under his hand the more he eats.

kurt smiles as he fells his jeans growing tighter the more he eat. Holding out undoing them until he absolutely needs to.

Once Kurt's finished the sweets he grabs the donuts. (One covers in sprincalls, two covers in chocolate and one covered in suga.) and starts eating them.

Two donuts in his pants are to tight so Kurt reches down and undoes the button letting his full belly free.

As Kurt finishes the donuts and crisp his hand Dosent stop stroking his belly loving the felling of it big and full under his hand.

Once Kurt finished he walks over to the mirror he has in the living room. He takes his top of and looks at him self in the mirror. Smiling at his big full belly the jeans that won't do up becouse of how full he is and decides that's how he likes him self. Big belly tight jeans.  
And he dicids that's how he want to look.

* * *

Two years later

Kurt stands in front of his mirror strocking his stomach with a huge smile on his face.

His belly hangs over the waist band of his pants. His love handle are big. He had a double chin and his cheeks are chubbier.

Kurt smiles even bigger when he realises this is how he likes himself. Not having to watch what he eats being care free not worried all the time.

Kurt walks over to so closet and grabs a pair of jeans from two years ago before walking back over to the mirror.

Kurt pulls the jeans up and tries to do the button up not even coming close to it being done up.

Kurt just smiles even more before talking them of and going to grab a pair of jeans that he normally wears. And puts them on.

Kurt struggles with the button a bit but when it's finally done he just smiles even more at the way they hug his belly making a bit of fat hang over the top.

Kurt grabbed a top before leaving the house and going to work the smile not leaving his face the entire time.


End file.
